Lessons
by Lynnie Kleriker
Summary: Romano/Latvia;; Non-con;; Oneshot;; When Romano notices Spain getting too close to Latvia, he decides to teach the Baltic nation a lesson.


**Warnings:**** Non-con, Yandere!Romano, light bondage, shota, implied incest, and violence.**

**Pairings: ****One-sided Spain/Latvia, one-sided Romano/Spain with mentions of past Spain/Romano, implied Latvia/Sealand and Latvia/Liechtenstein. Non-consensual Romano/Latvia and implied Romano/Veneziano.**

**

* * *

**

**Lessons  
**

It wasn't _fair._

Spain was _his,_ and he would always be _his. _Latvia didn't deserve him, and he should have been discouraging Antonio from the start.

Romano looked down at his body and glared. It wasn't his fault he ended up like this. If it had been up to him, he simply wouldn't have grown past a certain point. The Italian man knew where Spain's preferences tended to lie. It had hurt when Spain stopped touching him the way he used to, and it had been harder to realize that, no matter what he did, he would never be able to return to that stage. He wasn't a virgin, and he wasn't a little boy, there was no way to get that back.

It wasn't fair, but up until that point Romano hadn't had anything to worry about. The one time there was a threat was a very long time ago, and Romano had nullified it very quickly. Spain might not have been _his_, at least, not in the way Romano would've liked, but at least no one else was even close to getting what Spain and Romano used to have.

That was until _he _showed up.

Latvia hadn't been an issue in the past. He had been controlled by Russia for a long time, long enough to ensure very few people were willing to talk to the small boy, even after he became independent in 1991, being too afraid of what Russia would do to them. Romano hadn't even bothered worrying about Latvia.

But that was before Romano saw Spain talk to Latvia at the previous meeting.

Last meeting… Romano clenched his fist upon thinking about it. Everything had been running smoothly, at least, smoother than usual, and when they'd been dismissed for a brief intermission, Romano had had no reason to believe anything would go dramatically wrong.

Of course, then he saw _them. _

Normally, the countries were fairly consistent with who they hung out with during the breaks. The eastern Asian countries would usually talk amongst themselves, the northern Europeans would do the same, America would talk to England and occasionally France… It was _predictable, _which was the way Romano liked it.

Then, of course, Latvia had to go _ruin _all of it.

The auburn haired man had noticed something was different when Spain hadn't been around him or Veneziano, as he normally was. However, it hadn't been enough to jump to any conclusions. He looked for Prussia and France-the other two Spain had a habit of hanging out with regularly-though Spain hadn't been with them either. He had asked Greece, eventually, and the Mediterranean nation had been the one to point him in the right direction.

And that's when Romano had seen them.

To their credit, they weren't doing anything inappropriate for a meeting. In fact, if Romano hadn't known Spain so well, he wouldn't have figured anything was up. They were just standing near each other talking, to the untrained eye, at least.

Of course, Romano had lived with Spain for many, many years. He _knew _that something was up because he knew exactly what to look for.

The Spaniard had been standing just a little _too _close to Latvia for comfort. The look in the Spaniard's face had been just a little bit _too _happy. Romano _knew _what that meant because he'd seen it so many years ago, back when Romano had still been young enough for Spain's liking.

But Romano had remained as optimistic as he could have. Instead of jumping to conclusions, he decided to approach the pair. Spain could have been doing it by accident; the bastard certainly was spacey enough.

He had gotten close enough to them to hear what they were saying, or rather, what Spain was saying, and that was when things officially went to hell.

"Raivi! You look so cute! Your red shirt makes you look like a little tomato… Just like Lovi used to!"

Of course, the small Latvian boy had only shaken and blushed in response, but Romano hadn't even noticed that. Instead, he had gone to his brother, said he'd eaten some bad pasta, and retreated to his room for the remainder of the meeting.

He'd spent an hour sulking in his room, if not more, before he even started planning what to do. He'd only had this happen once before, and that time the way he handled it had ended in some bad situations.

It _wasn't _fair that Latvia got to stay young when Romano was forced to age. It _wasn't _fair that Latvia got Spain's attention with no effort, while Romano had to actually _work _at it, playing hot and cold as a desperate ploy to get Spain's affection.

Eventually, though, Romano had thought of something. Thanks to his connections with the mafia, he had been able to find out some quickinformation about Latvia. Most of it had been useless, but there was one piece in his mind that stood out.

Latvia, despite living with Russia for all those years, was a virgin. And while Spain didn't know about that, the moment the Spaniard found out Romano knew he would lose him for good. Spain loved little boys and virgins.

While Romano knew he couldn't force Latvia to age, there was one little thing he could do to even the playing field.

For the first time in his entire life, Romano was grateful that all the nations stayed at the same hotel during the week the world meeting was happening. It made Latvia a lot easier to track down. A simple call to the receptionist's desk had told him which room the Baltic nation was in as well. Romano had even managed to make sure his brother wouldn't question where he was going tonight, simply by telling the younger Italian that the Potato Bastard was looking for him.

Romano smirked, walking towards the elevator and pressing the up button. He checked his bag at the last minute, making sure he had all the necessary equipment for the task at hand. Ropes for tying the nation up, lube so that Romano wouldn't be in pain when he entered Latvia, aphrodisiacs, a dildo in case the older Italian didn't want to use his flesh, and a knife in case Latvia decided to struggle. If what the mafia said was true, and Latvia was a virgin, then he wouldn't have to worry about any sort of protection. Let it make a mess, Romano had decided.

The elevator finally opened up, and Romano stepped in instantly, pressing the appropriate floor button. If things went according to plan, he wouldn't have to be there for more than a few hours at most.

Romano reached into his bag and took out one of the aphrodisiacs, popping it in his mouth quickly. Spain might get off on little boys and shaking little virgins, but the auburn haired man found nothing less appetizing then the idea of having to deal with the shaky Latvian. The only reason he was doing this was so Spain wouldn't be tempted to, because the Spaniard belonged to him and Latvia had no right trying to steal him away.

_**Ding**_

The elevator door opened up, and Romano stepped outside quickly. He checked all the room numbers, finally stumbling upon the one that should contain the Latvian boy.

He checked his bag once again, making sure he still had all the necessary items. It would be a shame if he couldn't get this all done at once.

Confident that he had everything, Romano knocked on the door.

Romano heard some scurrying inside, before the door finally opened up. Romano placed his foot in the door frame, a little trick he had picked up from his shadier acquaintances, to make sure that the Baltic nation wouldn't be able to close the door on him.

Latvia looked up at him, a confused expression on his face. "…Feliciano?" He asked.

Romano frowned, "Lovino," he corrected.

"S-sorry!" Latvia blurted out, shaking slightly.

Romano almost rolled his eyes at this. God, this was exactly the type of boy Spain _loved. _He had to stop himself from frowning, lest he give away what he was about to do. If tonight went as planned, Latvia would end up a little less desirable to the Spaniard.

Romano had already decided tonight _had _to go according to plan. He wouldn't let this _slut _steal Spain away from him. The Mediterranean nation was _his; _Latvia would have to be taught that.

"My boss had a trade plan he wanted me to run by you." It was a lie, of course, but it would get Romano access to Latvia's room, and that was all that mattered.

Latvia nodded, opening the door and motioning for Romano to follow. The older Italian had to smirk at that.

_Perfect._

Romano locked the door once he entered, noticing empty bottles of vodka on the floor out of the corner of his eye. He hoped the bastard wasn't drunk; it would make it less likely for Romano's lesson to actually stick.

_Time to begin._

Romano sprung into action as soon as he could. In only a few seconds, he had Latvia's mouth covered with one hand, while the other held a knife pressed against Latvia's throat.

"I'm going to uncover your mouth in a second," Romano explained slowly, pressing the knife close enough to Latvia's throat to almost draw blood, "If you so much as make a sound I'll slit your fucking throat. Nod if you understand."

Latvia shook even harder, but managed to give a small nod. The auburn haired man took his hand off Latvia's mouth for a second, pulling a length of rope out of his bag and leading the boy over to the bed.

Romano grabbed one of the boy's wrists and tied it to a headboard, doing the same to the other a minute later. The Italian man climbed onto the bed and straddled Latvia, still holding the knife to the boy's throat.

Romano looked down at the boy beneath him. Damn it, Latvia had even started _crying. _Romano rolled his eyes at that. If Latvia couldn't take the consequences, he shouldn't have been trying to steal Spain away in the first place.

"Shut up." He growled, pressing the knife as hard as he could without breaking skin, "You've been trying to steal Spain away from me," he began explaining, "It's not _fair, _and I can't compete with you. Not right now, at least. That's what this is for. I'll even the playing field."

Latvia opened his mouth to try to say something, but found no words coming out of his mouth. The small nation was just too terrified. He had heard about other nations having this happen to them, but it had never happened to him personally. Most of the time he was under Russia's control, which meant the only nation who would've even had a chance of doing this to him would've been Russia himself, and Russia was always too preoccupied with wars or revolutions to do anything inappropriate to him.

It was both terrifying and unexpected. Latvia hadn't expected anything like this to happen when he talked to Spain this afternoon. He wasn't trying to steal the nation away from anyone! In fact, it had been Spain that had approached him in the first place. Latvia had just assumed the Spaniard was being nice, and Latvia had thought it was nice to talk to someone outside of Eastern Europe.

He looked straight into Romano's eyes, seeing a look that was similar to the ones Belarus gave Lithuania whenever the Baltic nation got too close to Russia. Latvia shuddered at that, remembering what the psychotic girl used to do to Lithuania in retaliation at times.

More tears flooded Latvia's eyes. He hoped Romano wouldn't be like Belarus, and that maybe, if Latvia was lucky, the Italian man would take mercy on him. Latvia didn't know what 'evening the playing field' even meant in this case, but he had to assume it was _bad, _and it would hurt a lot.

Romano moved his knife from the blonde's throat, placing it on the bedside table. He was confident Latvia would hesitate before making a sound, his knife was still in reach, after all. The Italian man glared down at the small, blond nation. Latvia's crying and shaking was _adorable, _too adorable. Spain wouldn't have been able to resist the blond, had he seen him now.

It made Romano so _angry _to think that Latvia would get Spain's attention with no effort while he had to put on a façade to get the Spaniard to pay attention to him nowadays. Romano raised his fist up and slammed it into Latvia's face.

"Stop crying," He hissed, punching Latvia's face again. He'd destroy that adorable face, and ruin that young body. Romano _needed _Spain, and Latvia was only getting in the way.

Latvia cried harder.

The Italian man frowned. Why wasn't it working? Didn't Latvia understand? He slammed his fist into Latvia's face one last time, causing the boy to cry out in pain.

Romano spat in Latvia's face. The boy just _wasn't _learning. If Latvia refused to obey what he said now, then it was time to make sure the lesson really stuck. By the end of the day, Spain wouldn't have any interest in Latvia, Romano would make sure of that.

Romano reached one hand down and grabbed Latvia roughly through his trousers. Latvia's eyes widened, and he barely managed to hold back a gasp.

_Evening the playing field… Oh god…_

Latvia could hardly hold back a scream as he realized exactly what Romano meant. The Italian was willing to… oh god… Latvia began struggling against the bindings on his wrists, trying to pull himself as far away from the Italian as possible. He tried to cross his legs desperately, doing anything to get _that hand _away from that area.

Tears spilled out of his eyes frantically. He only succeeded in pinning The auburn haired man's hand in place, not moving it at all. Latvia's breathing quickened as he tried to do anything he could think of to get away. The hits Romano had delivered to his head were making him dizzy, and Romano was much taller than him, making Latvia find his efforts become more and more futile by the second.

Romano leaned down and pressed his mouth roughly against the smaller boy's. It wasn't a kiss, more a show of dominance if anything. He bit Latvia's lip roughly, forcing the smaller boy's mouth open and shoving his tongue inside.

Latvia gagged as the foreign appendage slipped into his mouth. It was too slick, and it didn't feel right in his mouth at all. Latvia thought back to the few times he had received kisses before. When he practiced kissing with Sealand, it had _never _felt like this. When he had gone on dates with Liechtenstein, it hadn't ever felt like this when they kissed. Even the one time he'd gotten drunk and kissed Russia it hadn't felt like this.

The times before it had been wet, sloppy, and awkward, but always at least a little pleasant. This time it _hurt, _even more than the punches the older nation had given him earlier. He could taste blood from where the brown eyed man had bitten him, and all he could focus on was how much it hurt.

Latvia's reflexes kicked in, and all he could think about was getting that tongue out of his mouth. He clamped his teeth down on the Italian's tongue as hard as he could.

Romano flinched in pain, detaching himself from the smaller man. Romano scowled, tasting a familiar, coppery flavor in his mouth. _That bastard, _Romano thought, slamming his fist into Latvia's jaw. The Italian man spat the extra blood out of his mouth, "You'll regret that." He whispered, leaning close to Latvia.

Romano tore Latvia's shirt open, letting the buttons fly off in random directions. He let his hands explore the younger boy's chest. The aphrodisiac he took hadn't managed to kick in yet, and idea of having sex with Latvia wasn't one that appealed to Romano enough to make him aroused enough to perform the act properly.

Latvia was almost hyperventilating at this point. Romano's fingers felt so _wrong. _They weren't as soft Liechtenstein's, and they weren't as small as Sealand's. They didn't feel like anything Latvia would've wanted at any time. His hands were too rough, and they pressed down too hard. It _hurt, _and though it was better than having that disgusting, slimy tongue in his mouth, it was still painful.

If he had known talking to Spain would lead to anything like this, he would've run from the Mediterranean nation as soon as he approached him.

Latvia panicked as he noticed something hard pressing into his thighs. He felt bile rising in his throat, and it took every once of effort to ensure he didn't throw up then and there.

Romano looked down at his new arousal and smirked. He could finally get started on what he really intended to do. Spain would _never _look at Latvia the same way, the Italian man was sure of this.

He let his hand wander down to the front of Latvia's pants, tugging them down roughly. He stepped off the smaller nation briefly to pull Latvia's pants and undergarments off, throwing them off to the side.

Romano looked down at Latvia. The small nation wasn't hard, but that didn't surprise Romano. He considered forcing the boy to take an aphrodisiac, not for the blond boy's sake, but for his own. It would add the to humiliation if he could force the boy to climax.

Yet, Romano concluded, there were certain ways he could make the lesson stick even more. Latvia could blame his arousal completely on the pill, Romano realized, and it would make the smaller nation really hurt if all the pleasure came from his own body.

He slightly regretted not bringing condoms to this meeting. He bent over, taking Latvia's cock into his mouth. Romano didn't like the taste of pre-cum, no matter whom it was on, and the fact that it was going to be _Latvia's _made him all the less likely to enjoy it.

Romano swirled his tongue around Latvia's limp penis, trying to arouse the nation as quickly as he could. He heard Latvia gasp above him, before dissolving into sobs once again. Romano let his teeth graze Latvia's half erect penis, a warning of what would happen if the petite blond wasn't quiet enough.

Latvia shuddered as he felt the older Italian's tongue sliding all over his penis. When he had been younger, and Lithuania had explained sex to him, he had always described it as a pleasurable experience for both parties. This wasn't pleasurable. It felt as if he own skin was betraying him, and he could do nothing to stop it.

He had to hold back a particularly loud sob when the Italian man covered his entire cock with his mouth. Latvia tried to struggle, tried to escape the mouth that was surrounding his most sensitive area with a searing inferno. He felt disgusted that his body was reacting this way, when his mind clearly didn't want it.

He almost wondered if all sex was like this. Latvia had to wonder whether he'd be able to enjoy sex after this, ever. The farthest he had ever gone was kissing, and he had never been kissed or kissed anyone against his or her will. At least when he kissed people in the future he'd have some good memories to go off of, whereas whenever he thought about sex in the future, Latvia knew he would end up going back to this exact moment, where he was pinned against his will and forced to be aroused by a man he had barely known.

Latvia felt a familiar coil in his belly, and he felt the panic well up inside him. Getting aroused was one thing, actually climaxing would've been a whole new tier of humiliation. He tried struggling again, but it was to no avail. Romano's hands were holding his hips in place, and when he tried moving his arms all he succeeded in doing was causing some extremely painful rope burns on his wrists.

He hated feeling helpless; he hated having no chance of getting out of this current situation. He wanted to scream for help, but knew Romano would kill him if he even tried. Latvia would've rather stayed another millennium in Russia's house than stay in this room for another second.

Romano doubled his efforts on Latvia's cock. As much as he would've liked to prolong this, to make it hurt Latvia as much as possible, Romano did have a time-line he wanted to follow. Germany would only be able to keep Veneziano occupied for a few hours, and if his brother returned the their hotel room before Romano did, Veneziano might become suspicious, especially since Veneziano knew about his tendencies and knew what to look for.

Romano thought back to the time he'd had to do this before. Spain had begun taking a liking to his brother, and had started focusing all his attention on Veneziano. Romano hadn't liked that, not in the slightest, and in a fit of rage he had attacked his brother, doing something very similar to what he was doing to Latvia now.

With Veneziano it had been less planned than this incident, using pieces of fabric as makeshift ropes. His brother had cowered in fear whenever he'd see Romano for centuries after, hiding behind any bigger nation and sobbing in fear. It had taken a long time for Veneziano to talk to him again, much less forgive him, but the dark eyed man had to admit that it ended up working. As long as Romano made sure to stay somewhat close to Spain, Veneziano would do everything he could to avoid the Spaniard. The mission was accomplished, and the Spaniard never ended up touching Veneziano instead of Romano.

A particularly loud sob came out of Latvia's throat, and Romano cringed as a salty liquid seeped into his mouth. He pulled off and spat the disgusting fluid to the side. He never swallowed, not for Spain and certainly not for Latvia.

Romano grabbed the tube of lube from his bag, squirting a bit on his fingers. He moved his hand underneath Latvia's behind, shoving two lubed fingers in roughly.

The blond boy clenched down on his fingers immediately, his body trying to force the foreign appendages out as quickly as possible. Romano didn't relent, scissoring his fingers roughly. Latvia considered struggling again, but realized it would be a lost cause. He'd only succeed in tiring himself out, and it wasn't worth it anymore. This was going to happen, whether he liked it or not. His own body had already betrayed him, so what was the point in fighting anymore? He couldn't stop it, and fighting it would only hurt him even more.

The fingers hurt, and his body tightened around them. A third one slipped in, and Latvia had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. Logically, Latvia knew that the more his body fought, the more painful it would become, but he couldn't help it. Those fingers didn't belong there, and his body was determined to keep them out.

Romano removed his fingers after a few minutes, earning a small sigh of relief from Latvia. Romano unzipped his own pants, pulling them down to high thighs and covering his erection in lube.

He threw Latvia's legs over his shoulder and positioned himself at his entrance. He took a deep breath, holding Latvia's thighs to make sure the younger nation couldn't escape, and eased his member in, not relenting until he was fully sheathed. Despite how unattractive the Italian man found the younger boy, he had to admit that the tightness was quite pleasant. Romano usually bottomed, simply due to personal preference, and it had been far too long since he'd felt like topping anyone. He'd almost forgotten how good it could feel.

Latvia sobbed. All he could feel was a burning pain as Romano slipped in and out. The pace was fast, and it did nothing to stop the searing pain in his backside. Romano let out some low grunts, and they just made Latvia feel worse.

Romano leaned down, biting at Latvia's neck. He wanted to leave a few marks, to make sure that no one would mistake that some one had been here before, that Latvia was now damaged goods.

The aphrodisiacs had riled him up a fair amount, so it only took a few more thrusts before he released inside Latvia, coating the boy's insides.

Romano climbed off Latvia seconds later, pulling his pants up and gathering up his stuff. He took the knife from the bedside table and cut the ropes, allowing Latvia use of his arms again.

"Don't get near Antonio ever again." Romano commanded, spitting on Latvia again before walking to the room door, unlocking it and walking out.

Latvia curled onto his side. He felt dirty and disgusting, even if none of this was his choice. He wanted to get drunk enough to forget everything that had happened tonight, but he didn't feel well enough to get up and grab a bottle of vodka.

He sobbed even harder, hoping for sleep that never came.

Romano practically skipped into the meeting the next day.

He wouldn't have to worry about Latvia stealing his Spain any more. The younger nation wouldn't be desirable, now that he was used, and that meant that Spain wouldn't even look twice at him.

Romano sat down beside his brother, looking at the agenda for the day. Veneziano had been a little suspicious of his good mood, but hadn't pressed for any further information.

The nations made idle chat amongst themselves, trying to waste time until all the other nations arrived. It was so normal, and Romano found himself thoroughly enjoying a conversation with Greece, now that he didn't have to worry about that _slut _stealing Spain from him.

Finally, Latvia walked into the room, and it went silent.

Romano smiled as he admired his handiwork. Latvia was barely walking straight, and had to lean against a worried looking Lithuania for support. Some of the punches Romano had given him had swollen up and bruised nicely, he noted.

A lot of nations went up to Latvia, demanding to know what happened, but the blond nation just shook and sobbed, unable to find the words. Lithuania and Estonia held their brother close, whispering soothing words into his ear. Liechtenstein looked just as shaken up as Latvia, and Russia had gotten a deadly aura around him, promising death to whichever nation he found out hurt Latvia.

Veneziano noticed Romano's smile out of the corner of his eye, "Fratello, what did you do?" He hissed, poking his brother's shoulder.

"Nothing." Romano insisted, looking around the room for Spain. He wanted to see the Spaniard's expression when he discovered that his innocent Latvia was a little whore, and no good for him.

Veneziano looked unconvinced, "We'll discuss this later, fratello," he walked over to Latvia and pulled him into a hug. If his suspicions were correct, than he knew _exactly _what Latvia went through, and just how painful it was. He'd have to talk with the Baltic nation afterwards and then likely have to talk with Romano.

Finally, Romano managed to spot Spain through the hoard of nations crowding around Latvia. The Spaniard had managed to pull Latvia away from his brothers to hug him close to his chest. Latvia was struggling against it, but Spain was holding on too tightly.

"Raivi! Who would hurt someone as adorable as you?" He wailed, stroking the Baltic's hair.

Romano frowned. It seemed like Latvia hadn't learned his lesson after all.

Romano smirked; he knew that no student was unbreakable, and if Latvia hadn't learned his lesson the night before, there was always tonight. If he didn't learn then, there was always the night after, because no matter what happened, Spain was _his, _and he wouldn't let anyone change that.

**A/N:**** Reviews are loved, as this is my first completed Hetalia fanfiction.**

**Thank you for reading, and sorry for how disturbing this turned out to be. I swear, I'm normally more normal than this…**


End file.
